


Till The End

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: AU Futuer, Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a promise to be together till the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for rotflcopter for finding a picture for me
> 
> i intended to do something fluffy... this came out instead

Blades gasped in agony as he went crashing to the ground, his denta gritted to stop him from crying out. Energon dripped thickly through his servos as he tried too stem the flow from the gaping wound in his side. Blades knew all too well how vicious and accurate Arachnid’s strike was… he shouldn’t of let his anger get the better of him… he’d been so foolish… and now he and his partner were in trouble… and it was all his fault… again…

“Hang in there buddy,” Graham Burns called as he hurriedly fired up his compact welder to try and repair the damaged Energon lines. Blades lent back against the rugged stone wall and gingerly removed his servo, revealing the mangled mess that was now his side. Graham nimbly scaled up the Autobots body, the Humans brow knitted in concentration as he quickly set worked on the injured robot.

Blade’s shuttered his optics, trying to block out the pain and let the man do what he could. The damage was extensive, his internal diagnostics told him that much. He was in bad shape. The fight had not gone well for him. He lost so much Energon trying to get them bot to safety, it had been a sheer miracle he had lasted in the air as long as he had with the state he was in… Blades body had finely given out and he’d crashed down, he’d the summoned the last of his strength to pick Graham up and stumbled into this network of underground tunnels. The grounded helicopter went as far as he could before his legs giving out beneath him. 

“There… I’m afraid that’s the best I can do till we get you somewhere.” The engineer said when he’d finished, wiped the back of the back of his hand over his forehead. Mixing blue Energon with his own red blood to create violate streaks across his skin.  
“Your leaking too.” The black and orange bot said quietly, worry in his soft voice as he ever so gently brushed Graham’s fringe aside. A thick trail of bright red was running from a large cut in his scalp, matting his long, mousey brown, hair together.   
“I’m okay… it’s not as bad as it looks…” The human reassured the bot, giving him a comforting smiled. 

The helicopter’s spark twisted, here they were, broken and hunted, backed into a corner with no way out… and Graham was still trying to ease his worry and make him feel better. For the millionth time Blades thought how completely unworthy he was of the mans kindness and he thank Primus for his companionship even more. 

It was hard to believe that they had come to this… that their world had fallen apart so rapidly… looking back, it was hard to fathom how very happy and content they had been… or how blissfully unaware of the true horrors of their war … it had been only a few years ago…

Optimus Prime had fallen. Killed by Megatrons servos… Omaga base destroyed. The Autobots had scattered to the wind. One by one… the Decepticons began hunting them down and taking the out… none were safe… nowhere was safe…

Griffon Rock had been annihilated… The Decepticons having discovering the location of the Rescue Bots base form the salvaged Autobot computer. They had descended in swarms, offering them to either join or to resist, showing no mercy to them or the humans that lived on the island when they had reused. The firehouse had been the first to be obliterated… 

Chase and the Chief had been the first captured by Decepticons, trying to protect the fleeing population. The pair were later executed in cold blood when they still bravely refused to bow to the Decepticon leader, broadcast live for the whole world to see, they were made examples of for all who dared disobey Lord Megatron. Chase’s body thrown to Insectacons as a chew toy, while the Chief was simply blown to atoms.

Kade and Heatwave had been taken some time later while on the run… a much worse fate then death befalling them. The pair had been given to Shockwave. They were subject to Shadowplay and brain washing, victims of his tinkering. Both had been broken down and then rebuild, turning Heatwave into a fiercely loyal Decepticon bounty hunter and Kade into his vicious, obedient, pet Cyborg. Tampering with their personalities and robbing them both of their compassion. The last time they had met, Kade had nearly throttled the life out of younger brother at Heatwave’s command. Graham had been forced to maim his older brother with the very welder he’d just used to repair Blades to get him to stop. 

But the worst… the worst had been Dani and Bolder… both dead. Dying in the first initial attacks upon Griffon Rock…

Bolder died protecting his charge and other humans, crushed by a collapsing cavern that they and other refugees had been hiding in, he’d braced the roof as the Decepticons bombed them out, long enough for the others to run. The green bot had ordered Graham to run, he promised he’s be okay. The young engineer reluctantly doing as he was told and leaving his partner. Bolder would of made it out… if not for the flashy red sports car named Knock-Out. 

The Decepticon had arrived and driven straight into the cavern, moments later the car had come screeching out and an explosion like a nuclear bomb went off, bringing down the mountain on top of the bulldozer. Graham blood ran cold then boiled with anger as he watched the Car transform and laugh heartily at the kind, gentle bots death, the young man had never forgiven himself for abandoning Bolder... and his oath of retribution had seen him though many hopeless nights.

Dani had died when she and Blade’s had been set upon by Vhiacons. Blades had tried his best, but he was no fighter and the Decepticon troopers had had millennia of battle behind them, one lone, timid rescue bot was an easy target. It was when a bot named Arachnid had shown up… the nightmare had truly begun. The spider femm had smashed her way through Blade’s chest the get to his human partner. She’d demanded information, other Autobot locations, plans, bases of operations. When the scared bot tried to explain he had nothing give her, she didn’t believe him… and took it out on Dani. 

The young woman had been slowly ripped limb form limb in front of her partner, in an effort to extract non existent Intel from him. The other helicopter took great pleasure from both their cries as she tried to make the mech talk and no amount of begging or pleading made her stop. It had been a miracle that the US government had decided to launch an attack just as the Spider had decided he was of no use. The Autobot had used the distraction and fled but was still hunted by Dani’s screams and his guilt at not being able to save her.

The only good thing was that Cody was safe, ordered by his farther, he had fled along with the residents at the first sign of attack. Under Doc Green care they had made it to the main land and away, out of harms reach. The Doc, Frankie and Cody joined in helping with the resistance along with agent Fowler.

That had been seven years ago… seven very long years….

It had been pure chance that Graham and Blades had found each other in the chaos… the joy they had both felt at seeing the other was indescribable. They had fled and mourned together. Their grief and loss for their fallen loved ones binding them, making them inseparable. Their pain and determination for survival and revenge bonded them deep… intimate so… in ways they never would have expected. 

Since that day, they had moved form place to place, staying under the Decepticons radar, seeking and giving help where they could, doing whatever Agent Fowler asked of them. Learning what they could to survive from whoever would teach them. Wheeljack had been the most informative of instructors. Blades had trained with him intensely, picking up fighting skills and battle training, becoming a dab hand at sword fighting, Graham had learnt the not so delicate side of engineered sabotage and the fine art of explosives. It had all come in handy, the scared wrecker commenting that they were both naturals. Both worthy of the name Wrecker. It had devastated them both when he’d died in combat not long after.

Over time they had become the resistance poster boys, along with Arcee and Jack, and for five long years they were the last and best hope for the human race. Fighting for freedom and the destruction of Decepticon rule. Carrying on the legacy of the Wreckers for their fallen master, all the time their emotional bonds only growing stronger. At times it didn’t seem they could put a foot wrong. 

Yet now, it seemed their time and luck had apparently ran out… this had been one fight to many…

The helicopter had bleed out most of his fuel, the engineer had no way too replace it or to repair the bots extensively damaged body. If that wasn’t bad enough, the Decepticons were hot on their trail, it wouldn’t take them long to fine their hiding spot. When they did… it was not going to be pretty, Lord Megatron yarned for payback and retribution for all the years of foiling his plans and the aggravation they had caused… and Arachnid held it as her personal mission to take and destroy all that Blades held dear… meaning she had a fixation on Graham… 

“Go,” Blades ordered firmly. “Go, get outta here, find a way out… I’m as good as dead… but you can still slip away… if the Decepticons find you with me… if she finds you, she’ll…” His voice laced with static, his dread for Grahams safety grew, the helicopters tanks churning with the memories of what Arachnid had done to Dani flooding back. “I don’t want to think what she’ll do to you…”  
“I’m not going anywhere.” The engineer muttered as he now tried re-wiring some damaged circuitry.   
“Graham, this is not a discussion,” The mech huffed. “You need to leave, now.”  
“No, not happening, Blades.” The human said far too cheerfully, it only served to infuriate the hurting Autobot and cause anger to rise as well as fear.

“Will you stop and do as your told! Leave me and get outta here! I can’t move I’m already dead! I can’t watch you die as well, Graham!” The Rescue bot snapped harshly, startling the human. “I can’t, I wont! Not again! You have to run! I can’t handle watching someone else I care for die because I couldn’t protect them!”  
“Hay, hay. Ssssssh. Calm down.” The man tried to sooth. “It’s okay.”

“No! Don’t you Sssh me! And how is this OKAY!!” The helicopter raged angrily, pointing to the gaping wound in his side, it was so large and deep that most of his inner workings and a small sliver of his brightly gleaming spark could be glimpse through the wreckage. “You know as well as I do I’m… I’m dying…” His last statement hung in the air. The Engineer tensed, he didn’t want to believe it, he’d tried hard to remain positive, but he knew in his hart it was all true. He couldn’t fix Blades… not in time…

“Alright… it’s… it’s bad,” Graham conceded tiredly, “But regardless, I’m not gonna leave you Blades, so quit demanding it.” The Burns said calmly, his hand going through his long scruffy hair, partially wet and matted with blood, dirt and Energon. He’d let one partner die alone, he wouldn’t do it again, he couldn’t. “Family don’t run out on each other…” 

“How can you still call me that,” Blades croaked, emotions and stress getting the better of him. “How can you stand being with me… after everything I’ve done... after I-I let Dani die… You still call me family?” Graham muttered something about ‘stupid robots’ and climbed higher, clambering onto the bots cracked and mangled chest, he reached up and rested his hands against the mechs face to look at him in the optic sternly.

“We have had this conversation a million times and I’ve told you a million times over, I do not blame you for what happened. I never have. You didn’t let her die, Blades. You fought to keep her safe.”  
“But it wasn’t enough,” the bot said quietly, optics cast away, not wanting to look at the human. “No mater what I do…it’s never good enough… I always fail… I always get the ones I love hurt… I let Dani down…and now you…” 

Grahams mouth became a very thin line as he frowned deeply, now it was his turn to get annoyed. Blades may have come a very long way since he first arrived on Earth, but behind all that battle bravo he’d gained, when it was just the two of them alone, he was still the same panicky, self critical bot with self esteem and worth issues that needed constant reassurance. It could be very draining at times. The Autobot was sertenly ‘high maintenance’ companion. The human rubbed his face, feeling very old and tired, much more then his 30 so years. He took a deep breath and spoke in a gentle voice. 

“Blades… You remember what we promised each other?” the mech was silent for a few moments, still avoiding looking at the human.  
“Together till the end.” The Autobot murmured.  
“Till the very end, no matter what.” the engineer said, a smile softening his face, remembering fondly the night they had made the vow to each other. “I’m not braking that promise. You’re family, the most important thing in my life. You’re my partner, in all things…”  
“Graham…” Blades tried, but the Human continued on.

“If I’m going to die, I would rather it be with someone I care for then alone, I want it to be by your side.” The humans brown eye’s dark and intense as they bored into glowing amber optics. “There is no place on earth I’d rather be, you know that… Because if your not here… I can’t keep going without you.”  
“Sparky,” Blades choked, emotions welling up, using the nickname the human had adopted long ago, Wheeljack had bestowed it on him and it’s stuck well. “Don’t say that… you don’t mean it…” the helicopter said, running his digits gently down the mans back.

“Yes I do… and you know why? Because I love you,” Graham smiled, stroking the warm metal face tenderly. “You’re the one that’s kept me going all these years and if your not here… I don’t wanna be either. I’d rather die with you, then be without you.” The humans words touch the mechs spark deeply, his optics flaring brightly as they overheated. Blades believed him… ever word… because he felt the same way. The mech said nothing, words completely escaping him, so scooped the human up and brought him close to nuzzle him gently as he held him tenderly in his servos. Graham had become his life, his reason to fight and carry on living… without him… there was no point.

After years of travelling and fighting together… after all the pain, the grief and the loss they had suffered form this Primus forsaken war. Something good had blossomed form the ash of their hurt. They had become more then partners, more then friends, closer then family. They had fallen in love and once they both realised it, they had never looked back. If you’d asked them before, neither of them would have contemplated the possibility of an interspecies relationship, let along with the other. But in the darkness of this battle torn earth, it had been the beautiful glimmering light of affection and warmth that had been kindled, with each passing day it had only grown brighter. 

There was now silence in the tunnel, save for the wheezing and shuddering of Blades damaged intakes. It was getting harder for him to breath. Graham lent against the living metal, content in their embrace, focusing on the rough rattling breaths of the giant and the oddly steady hum of his spark instead of the nearing, echo of gun fire. He found the familiarity of the sounds comforting, he’d grown to recognise and crave the mechs unique sounds, found he couldn’t relax or even sleep without them. He just wished he had more time with the mech…

It wouldn’t be long now till they were found, Graham thought, he was fine with it, he was tired of fighting, he’d made his peace with death along time ago… he now welcomed it… as long as Blades was with him, he had no fear… that is, till he herd his name being called…

Graham felt his blood run cold when he heard the terrifyingly familiar sound of Arachnids voice travelling down and bouncing off the tunnel walls. The deceptively sweet sound, echoing chillingly. The human felt the mechs grip on him tighten, his intakes hitching and he felt tremor run through the injured bots frame. He knew why. She was coming for them… Blades was in no shape to fight, he was defenceless… and in turn, so was he… everything his alien lover had feared… 

The helicopters terror rose to a maddening intensity, Arachnid would find them quickly, whatever else could be said about her, she was an excellent tracker. The Decepticon would take his partner form him, he wouldn’t be able to stop her. The fowl spider would rip his lover from his grasp and make the mech watch while she did everything she done to Dani to Graham… if not more. Blades fuel lines when cold… if he had anything in his tanks he would of purged with fear… he couldn’t bare to hear the man cries… 

Yet in the moments of his most utter despair, a sudden plan began forming in his processor… a plan worthy of Wheeljack himself. His mentor would have been proud. It was, reckless and foolhardy and desperate and for Blades himself it was cruel, soul crushing and would take every ounce of his inner strength to go through with it. He had to, because neither he or Graham were going to escape the Decepticon clutches once she got there… but that didn’t mean they couldn’t turn the tables and take the monster with them… or do something to spare his beloved Engineer unnecessary pain… 

“Sparky… look at me. Tell me… tell me again you love me.” He demanded urgently. The humans big brown eye’s glistened, filling with emotion, he too knew the end was coming, that this was his last chance to say goodbye. He smile and gently ran his hands over the Autobots cheek, all the while fighting back tears…  
“I love you Blades.” He spoke gently. “What ever happens, I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I have loved every moment with you… Thank you for making me happy…” Graham then placed a tender sweet kiss to warm metal lips.

Blades intakes shuddered and spluttered with the well of emotion, ribbons of light falling form his optics. He wasn’t sure if the humans words had made him feel better or worse, considering what he planned to do… it was leaning more to worse. He held him a little tighter and lent down, he carefully kissed the small beings face. Savouring the feel of his skin and the distinct smell that was Graham Burns. He was going to miss it, he wished they’d had more time… he had so much he wanted to tell him… 

“Ssssh… it’s okay buddy… I’m here with you.” The Engineer whispered gently, his soft touch both soothing and painful to bare.  
“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry…” The mech said shakily, his voice laced with heavy static as he gently held the human in his servos. “I- I’m going to have to break our promise. Just… know I’m doing this only because I don’t want to see you hurt… Because I love you too much to let her hurt you…” Confusion crossed the humans brow as he looked up into the Autobots optics, he closed his Eyes briefly at the wonderfully pleasant feeling of the mechs gentle digits stroke along his neck… he’d always like it when Blades did that…

“Blades? I don’t understand, Whadday mea-”

He never got to find out… the Autobot having snapped his neck in one quick sharp move. 

Long moments past… the mech stilled, his intakes stalled, lingering in the brief surreal moments before reality came crashing in. Blades let out a spark-broken wail, the humans now limp lifeless body cradled in his hands. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I’m sorry…” he chanted, roughly, body shuddering with utter grief and self hatred. He buried his nasal plate into the humans hair and sobbed. He couldn’t believe the unspeakable thing he’d just committed. If he wasn’t dammed to the pit for all the Cybertronian sparks he’d taken… he surely was for the murder of the small organic being that his own spark had belonged too. He cursed himself and this war. He didn’t think he could loath himself more then this moment. 

Blades stopped his sobbing, battle protocols coming on line when he herd a sound close by, helm shooting up to listen and peer into the darkness… she was getting nearer. His utter despair was suddenly replaced with Raw hot anger, he used it, with his grief at what he’d done, it fuelled him instead of Energon, spuring him on with his last ditch plan.

He gritted his denta and reached into his sub-space compartment, it was painful, but not as agonizing as the pain now in his spark. He pulled out five camo-mines and threw them around the tunnel, each attaching to the wall and camouflaging themselves to their surroundings perfectly. One of his beloved humans more ingenious creations. It seemed fitting that they would help take the vermin spider down. 

Blades sat back against the wall, now a strange sense of clam descending… he closed his optics and waited, he held the small broken form in his servos close to his spark, all the while stroking the humans dirty hair tenderly, a woeful smile crossed his face, He could almost pretend the man was sleeping in his arms… like he’d done so may times before. Arachnid may have taken Dani form him, but she couldn’t have Graham. He was safe beyond her reach, she couldn’t hurt him now, this knowledge gave Blades a great sense of relief along with knowing he wouldn’t be far behind. 

Even if he wasn’t about to blow himself up as well as possibly get torn to shreds, He was done for, his damage to grate, he could already feel death starting to claw at him. The mechs HUD flashing warnings of systems failures from all over his wrecked frame. He ignored them all, he just had to hold out long enough for Arachnid to arrive so he could drag her to the pit with him… 

Yet… he still held a hope that if by some miracle, he was deemed worthy enough to re-join the Well of All-spark, if he asked nicely, maybe Primus would let him go find Graham and Dani in the human afterlife, he needed to go beg their forgiveness for what he’d done, he hoped they would understand. Perhaps he’d even see the Chief too. That would be nice, he thought… he’d like to take Bolder and Chase with him if he could… He knew they would want to see their friends again too… 

He opened his optics as a shadow loomed over him, a horribly familiar EM field rippling against his own and the sound of many deceptively dainty legs surrounded him. Hatred flowing through his fuel lines… The mech looked up at the Decepticon femm and sneered in contempt.

“Blades… we have to stop meeting like this,” Arachnid purred sweetly, her smile one of vicious delight. “Bots will start talking…”  
“I hope they do… But all their gonna talk about is how I wiped that smug smile of your ugly mug.” He spat.  
“Now, now, we both know what’s going to happened, Sweetspark,” She reached out to caress his cheek with sharp talons in a mock display of compassion. Blades grimaced at the revolting touch and hissed when their acid tips cut into his metal. “We know, your going to sit there patiently while your little pet entertains me… and when he’s no more fun… then I’ll start on you… I’ve been dying to play with you both…”

“Your not going to touch him,” Blades growled, instinctively tightening his grip on the humans body. Even in death he would protect his young lover till the end. He wouldn’t let this despicable creature desecrate his body. “In fact… I’m going to see to it you never going to hurt anyone ever again.” Arachnid chuckled lightly, looking at him almost fondly.  
“Oh, I shall miss you Blades, not only were you pleasant to look at, you always could make me laugh. Now, for the sake of my own curiosity, just how ever did you plan on stopping me?”  
“With this… I set up something special for you…” He grinned, showing her the active detonator concealed in his fisted servo, he clicked a button on the side and all the camo-grenades de-cloaked. 

The spider whirled round, spying all the active grenades. They were surrounded. She actually seemed suitably impressed. They both knew that if even one went off, they had no chance of survival. The blast would tear them apart, but was possibly survivable, but it would bring the tunnel down around them. But if they all went off… it didn’t bare thinking… 

“Cleaver, Blades. Well done. I applaud you, but we both know this is just a desperate show,” The spider bot said flippantly, examining her claws in a show if disinterest and confidence. “It’s a bluff, I know you wont kill your precious little human.” Blades snorted and let out a morbid chuckle, pain twisting in his spark even though he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Jokes on you then Con… cuz I already did…” He said lowly.

Blades saw Arachnid still for the briefest moment, her eye’s flick to the unusually still and quiet body in his servos. In the confined space he could feel her EM field fluctuate with unease. It took her only a moment to read what was in his optics… when she did, Blades couldn’t help the dark grin spread on his face as hers droped in shock. Realization at what he done and what it meant for her… 

He’d taken away the only leverage she had over him. No longer having the threat of harming the human to manipulate him, meant he was un hindered and could now sacrifice himself to take her out like the Wrecker he was… she’d walked straight into a death trap. Before she could do something or say another word, the Rescue bot held up the detonator and looked her dead in the optic, his hatred and victory mixed in his fierce amber glare.

“Frag you, you cog sucking piece of slag!” The helicopter snarled, finely giving in and letting his anger vent at the bot that had caused him so much pain. It felt so good. “This is for Dani you bitch!” Blades hissed loudly, he held Grahams body tighter, taking one last moment of comfort with him… it gave him one last ounce of strength as he hit the button.

He had just enough time to witness the wonderfully terrified expression on Arachnids face and hear her glorious shriek before everything when dark…


End file.
